


Honeymoon

by wolfish_willow



Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Kissing, Multi, POV Nancy Wheeler, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: She's married, she thinks and even in her head the words feel breathless. She can hardly believe that it's true; they'remarried. It's going to take some time to wrap her mind around that.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Series: Kisses Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849858
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth Fill for the Kisses Bingo. For the prompt: Behind the knee kisses
> 
> ALSO a fill for fullmetalfenian over on tumblr who sent me the prompt: Stoncy + honeymoon. I hope you like it!
> 
> Was originally rated M but I was informed that it was more like T. So now it's T. Hope that works.

Who knew wedding receptions could be so exhausting? Nancy has only attended a couple before, but they had never left her so tired. No one warned her it was different when it was your own. The bed is calling her name and she sits gratefully at the foot of it.

She's married, she thinks and even in her head the words feel breathless. She can hardly believe that it's true; they're _married_. It's going to take some time to wrap her mind around that. 

"Remind me again why I chose these shoes?" she asks, sticking her lip out a little at the thought of bending down to undo the straps. There are things she has been looking forward to since they said their _I dos_ this morning, but she never imagined taking her shoes off would be one of them. 

"Because you look amazing in them?" Steve says, kneeling on the ground in front of her. He lifts her left leg, resting her foot on his thigh. Nancy hums, Steve's fingers tickling her ankle as he undoes the strap. He carefully slides her shoe off, setting it on the ground but leaving her foot on his thigh. She groans when his fingers dig into her calf muscle, easing some of the ache that's gathered there from wearing higher heels than she's used to. 

"That's nice," she says. The bed dips, Jonathan's arms wrapping around her from behind and giving her a chest to lean on. "Really nice." 

Jonathan buries his face in her shoulder. She can feel his smile before he starts pressing little kisses there and slowly up her neck. 

"Have I told you," he whispers, "how beautiful you are?"

She smiles, leaning her head against his. 

"Yes," she says, turning to kiss him. "You can tell me again, if you want."

Jonathan moves closer to her side. His hand is warm and so big on her face when he cups her cheek. She lets him pull her in, brushes her lips over his in a teasing kiss before he deepens it. It's nothing they haven't done before but is somehow still so _much_. She can't get enough of him, of either of them. It used to worry her; she wondered if she was being selfish, getting Jonathan and Steve to herself when most people only ever have one person. Now she knows it's better to let herself be happy. They love each other; that's already more than she can say for her parents, for a lot of people.

"You are," she hears Steve say. He's still rubbing her leg, more like petting now when she pulls back to look at him. 

"You're always beautiful, but," he shakes his head, leaning in and kissing her leg. He tickles the back of her knee and she laughs without meaning to, but he doesn't let her jerk her leg away. He leans further down, presses a soft kiss there to ease the leftover ticklish feeling. She can't help but reach down and run her fingers through his hair. It's soft, the product starting to lose its hold after a day of running around making sure everything was perfect for her, even though it was his day, too. She lets her hand slide down when he straightens back up, tracing her fingertips along his cheek. "Today, you're _radiant_."

Swallowing, Nancy tries not to let her eyes tear up but it's a losing battle. The whole day is catching up to her again—she's _married_ —and she is so happy she can't contain it. 

"Hey no," Steve says, brushing away the tear running down her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Happy tears," she chokes out. "I'm really happy."

Jonathan hugs her tight and Steve grins.

"Me, too" Steve tells her, Jonathan nodding his agreement. "I didn't think it was possible to be this happy."

"You just need the right people," Jonathan says, unwrapping one of his arms from around her to reach out to Steve. Steve takes it. He sets Nancy's foot gently to the floor and leans up on his knees so he can kiss Jonathan. With him so close, Nancy presses a lingering kiss to Steve's cheek. 

"I love you," Jonathan says when they part. His face is pink and he looks the happiest Nancy has ever seen him. They've managed years now without facing any new monsters or government conspiracies; she's seen him carrying less weight on his shoulders, less guilt. Things are good, they have been for so long now. Still, she's never seen him so relaxed, so ready to let himself _be_ happy. Even Steve, who is quicker to smile than either of them, is practically glowing. 

"I love you, too," Nancy and Steve say together, exchanging smiles. Nancy laughs again, presses more firmly into Jonathan's chest. Steve settles back on the floor. He lifts her other foot up, his touch just as light as he takes off her second shoe and places it next to the first. He massages this calf, too, and she groans again. It feels so _good_ after standing and walking and _dancing_ in those heels for most of the day. 

Jonathan distracts her from her thoughts with more kisses down her neck. Goosebumps trail down her arms and she tilts her head, wants to feel him everywhere. She feels Steve kiss her leg before setting it down as well. He stands up on both knees again, hands on either side of her, bracketing her in between them. Nancy smiles at him then closes her eyes with a soft moan when Jonathan's teeth scrape ever so slightly against her skin. 

She feels Steve leaning in, feels the way the bed dips a little under his hands. His breath is warm on her face when he rests his forehead to her temple. He kisses her cheek and the corner of her mouth, feather light. One of his hands curls against her thigh, dragging her dress up teasingly slowly. He's taking too long to really kiss her, she decides and opens her eyes, reaching for him. Grabbing the front of his shirt, Nancy pulls him in as close as she can. He follows her lead, opens his mouth to hers. She can just feel the pads of his fingers on the skin of her thigh, feels Jonathan sliding the zipper of her dress down, and she already knows her honeymoon is going to be even better than the wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the tease! I am slowly building up my confidence with the hopes of someday writing actual smut again. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this fill. Please consider leaving a comment if you did (or even if you feel the need to yell at me for ending it there ^-^;)


End file.
